


小爸爸

by spiritsorpuberty



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsorpuberty/pseuds/spiritsorpuberty
Relationships: Joen Wonwoo/Wen Junhui|Jun
Kudos: 24





	1. 上

//

小爸爸，小这个形容词顾名思义，一指年龄很小的爸爸，二指不靠谱的爸爸，三指又小又不靠谱的爸爸。

-  
“俊呐，是几条？你说话呀。”权顺荣急出一脸汗，一手撑着膝盖一手拍卫生间的门。

“几条？”李知勋路过，一脸疑惑地看向权顺荣，“你俩打麻将？”

权顺荣被突然冒出来的声音吓一跳，膝盖一软差点跪下去。神呐，我快要给您跪了，这要我怎么圆过去。权顺荣祈祷他能立刻、马上、现在就晕过去，好逃脱过李知勋的提问，可高尚的职业道德促使他转过身，扯出一个毫无破绽的商业微笑，“是啊我和俊刚才在手机上打麻将，他进去上厕所老久了都不出来，所以我就问问他下轮要不要出一条。”

李知勋完美地从疑惑转向鄙夷，“你俩别把明浩的欢乐豆全输完。小心他周末放学回来修理你。”

听到豆子，权顺荣一激灵，“砰—”的一声，这次是真跪下去了。李知勋赶忙要去扶，却被权顺荣一把拉住小臂，正对上皱巴巴的仓鼠脸，“你咋知道我今早把明浩的欢乐豆全输干净啦。”

李知勋翻了个白眼，在心里默念三遍，不气不气忍住忍住打仓鼠属于虐待动物给低智动物扩充脑容的重担只有我一人能挑，他吐出一口气重新戴上耳机，“笨蛋，麻将里只有幺鸡，条都要从二条算起。连这个都不知道还指望你能赢？”

光是豆子就让权顺荣吓破胆，听到二条他整个心脏都要跳出喉咙，直接一哆嗦，原本跪在地上找不到地方能在钻进去，只好俯身趴在地板上，欲哭无泪。

李知勋指指在地上的那一团：“你……小儿麻痹？”

权顺荣：“二条！”

李知勋：“呃，用不用帮你打120。”

权顺荣：“二条！”

李知勋：“妈的……”

“妈的！”文俊辉“啪—”推开门，“真的是两条！”

叔可忍，婶婶不可忍。李知勋深吸一口气终是破口骂出来：“你俩神经病吗？没那个脑容量就别玩这种益智类牌类游戏，每次先输完明浩的，又再来输我的，上次跟你们说碰碰碰，居然手抖点成出三筒，帕金森是病，得去医院治——有本事你们去拿全圆佑的账号来……”李知勋瞥见文俊辉手里好像举着一根他没见过但很熟悉没错就是他虽然没在现实生活中见过但在电视上见过所以很熟悉的条状物，吞了口口水，连带最后一个玩字也咽了回去。

李知勋的大脑在飞速转动，如果这个东西是他猜想的那个东西，就是那个名为验X棒用来测验某种东西的那个东西，“妈的——是这个二条？”

“文俊辉，奸夫是谁？”

这回换权顺荣反应过来，“对嚯，俊呐你还没告诉我这是谁的孩子！说，奸夫是谁！”

-  
文俊辉其实在找帮凶前经过了一番思考。找权顺荣帮忙有一个不可忽略的、无可替代的优点——权顺荣好骗，文俊辉趁李知勋在房间里打游戏的空档，凑近他，装出期期艾艾的样子求他帮个忙，立马就满口答应，即使是去药店买验孕棒这样的要求也大言不惭拍着胸脯说包在我身上。出门前权顺荣突然探回半个身子问是不是文俊辉自己要用，文俊辉一句其实先前就验过一次但害怕不准想再验一次就让他急急忙忙拔腿跑下楼。天呐，俊说害怕，这得多害怕，我要赶紧地去拯救他，我真的好厉害，权顺荣表示自己九年义务教育语文学的最好，的地得运用自如才能造出这般标准完美的例句。

不过伟大的政治课本说过，一切事物具有两面性，我们需要辩证地去看待它。

如果李知勋知道文俊辉心里激烈斗争的小九九，一定会说放屁，这明明是马克思说的。话题扯远了，让两面性回归实际运用到权顺荣身上。

根据事物都有两面性，权顺荣能有一个无可替代的优点就会有一个致命的、无人能敌的缺点——就是事后反应过来会叨叨，上能谈到三大姑八大姨，下能论及还未出世的孩子，动之以情晓之以理，叨到骗他的人烦死，叨到他知道所有真相为止。

“所以不是说好以后有了孩子，孩子们也要做好朋友，你怎么就提前怀了呢？怀了也就算了，怎么能不让我知道我未来亲爱的干儿子他爸是谁呢？”

“他爸是我。”文俊辉窝在沙发上，心安理得地吃着李知勋剥好的橘子，“而且谁说是儿子的。”

“女儿也成，女儿最好了，女儿是爸爸的小棉袄。”权顺荣收到李知勋今天发送的第二个白眼，“不是，别岔开，我问的是第二个爸！”

什么第二个爸，她就一个爸，今后跟我姓文和我一个户口本，文俊辉确定李知勋和自己站到统一战线后得意洋洋，干脆翘起脚，舒舒服服躺沙发上。

权顺荣觉得他这辈子的泪都要在今天流干了：“知勋，你管管他，你难道不想知道是谁吗？难道我们不应该让那小子负责吗？”

文俊辉吐出舌头：“略略略，知勋早猜到了，哪像你那么蠢。”

为了防止第三次世界大战发生，李知勋决定说出真相，just一部分真相，“俊就是想逗你玩，怎么可能不让你知道。”其实某人不说，自己也想看仓鼠炸毛跳脚的有趣场面。“不过顺荣说的对。”李知勋转回文俊辉身上，“你不告诉他吗？你才十八岁。”

文俊辉瘪瘪嘴，虽然他是这群玩伴里最大的，但他也只有十八岁没错。

文俊辉才十八岁，才刚刚经历人生中最重要的一次考试，才刚刚收到理想学府的录取通知书，才要开始真正地脱离家长一个人去生活，他才准备好开始成人的人生。怎么就突然怀了孕。这要是告诉他父母，妈妈绝对会晕过去，爸爸绝对会打他一顿，要是告诉尹净汉洪知秀绝对会尹净汉被拎耳朵臭骂一顿，绝对会被洪知秀摸着脑袋说上两三个小时，要是告诉全圆佑，不，才不要告诉全圆佑。

所以，他扯住李知勋的衣角，嘟囔说：“我想把他打掉。”

“不和他商量？”

“我才十八，留下来当小爸爸吗，白便宜了他。”

“这事又不是今晚吃什么，真不和他商量？”

“谁让他那天晚上不带套。”

炸毛的仓鼠原本就是因为被欺骗所以炸毛，现在听文俊辉和李知勋一来一去地打哑谜，更有一种众人皆醒我独醉大家都知道只有我一人蒙在鼓里的感觉。鲤鱼王生气能进化成暴鲤龙，权顺荣生气能变成老虎，老鼠也能变老虎，老虎！老虎不发威你当我是小仓鼠。

李知勋一巴掌按住仓鼠脑袋，PS4、Switch、台式电脑都在书房里，大人商量事情小孩子一边玩去。权顺荣只恨自己没有手帕可以咬在嘴里，男儿有泪不轻弹，流泪默默最哀伤。

“我要给净汉哥打电话！”可怜无辜、识人不清、气到暴走的小仓鼠决定要当回老虎。

別，李知勋伸出尔康之手，别给净汉哥打电话。上面文俊辉忘了说，权顺荣其实还有第二个致命的、无人可敌的缺点——行动力一等一。为什么不能把事情告诉他，因为权顺荣知道了等于全世界都知道了。文俊辉失策，不小心把事情至关重要的一部分说了出去，但他有借口的嘛，我的证件只能买一次，所以需要一个“可靠”的人帮忙。李知勋最恨每次出了事都要替文俊辉擦屁股，所以他一边要保守住文俊辉剩下也至关重要的另一部分，一边要阻止权顺荣告诉全世界已经不慎泄露的那一部分。

李知勋：“别打，我告诉你文俊辉他奸夫是谁。”

权顺荣：“是谁？”

李知勋：“我约了他来家里打游戏，你等着就是。”

权顺荣：“等谁？”

文俊辉：“我奸夫！”

话音刚落，李知勋家大门就“邦邦邦—”地响起来。哟，奸夫到了。权顺荣脸上笑成了一朵烂柿花，吧唧吧唧踩着拖鞋去开门。

门一打开，外面站的是一个台灯？定睛一看，哦是大夏天还穿长袖带超长帽檐渔夫帽的全圆佑。怎么是你，人呢？权顺荣探出头朝全圆佑身后望还有没有人。

李知勋想，啮齿类再怎么进化也是低智动物，没救了。

文俊辉捂住脸：“别找了，他就是。”

“什么？”权顺荣扭回头大叫出来，“全圆佑就是你肚子里娃的第二个爹？”

全圆佑一脸懵逼地原地石化。什么文俊辉肚子里？什么娃？什么第二个爹？他什么也不知道，不是昨晚在群里约好中午来李知勋家打游戏么。文俊辉在群里也答应要来，这人前段时间一直躲着他，约去书吧不去，约去吃火锅不去，约去游乐园也不去。本想着来打游戏和捉人one plus one，怎么文俊辉肚子里突然冒出个孩子，权仓还大声嚷嚷他是这个孩子的爸爸。

这不是他想要的one plus one。

李知勋文俊辉两个人也原地石化，也没想到权顺荣会那么直接地就把这件事抖出来。

权顺荣再怎么不懂眼色，也明白自己嘴上不闩锁闯祸了，敌不动我不动，选择随大流一起原地石化。

四个人五双眼睛彼此相互对视，你望望我来我看看你，气氛陷入诡异尴尬的冷淡中，仿佛这时要是谁出声谁就是小狗。

“——什么？全圆佑搞了文俊辉，然后文俊辉还怀上了？”

权顺荣吓得四处寻找声音的来源——他的手机屏幕亮着，显示电话已接通，呼叫人备注——尹净汉。

tbc

*欢乐麻将也是欢乐豆吗？希望我没有记错  
*踢一脚鲤鱼王会使它进化成暴鲤龙，宝可梦知识点  
*其实老鼠作为啮齿类动物，智商也不算太低，还可以用的那类。动物的智商不能以种群一概论之


	2. 中

//

“伟大的政治家丘吉尔曾说过高尚、伟大的代价就是责任。”

“政治学和社会学是两个学科。”

“那你最喜欢的作家毛姆说过，要使一个人显示他的本质，叫他承担一种责任是最有效的办法。”

“我最喜欢的作家现在不是他，改成歌德了。”

“Wow，歌德不是思想家吗？”

“小荣，歌德同时也是作家谢谢。”

“权Hoshi你不说话没人把你当哑巴，你和我做好观众，OK？”

“不是，我就是好奇全圆佑名人名言背得麻溜麻溜的，怎么语文成绩还那么烂？”

“闭嘴！”

“干嘛那么凶，人家只是想帮你活跃下气氛嘛。”

“全圆佑你干什么凶小荣，还有，你想说什么不能直接以自己的名义说吗？”

“我、我…”

“有屁快放。”

“我是想说、我是想说，我会、”

“开门啊，大爷我限你们赶紧开门然后在一分钟内坦白从宽抗拒从严。”

-  
Long long time ago，不好意思，拿成英语课本了。李知勋掐了一把权顺荣的后腰，换语文课本来。

提问，小说的三要素？

人物、情节、环境！文俊辉下意识回答出来。

“Very good！人物——”权顺荣站在李知勋的钢琴凳上居高临下，右手食指推了推鼻梁上没有镜片的镜框，左手食指指向文俊辉，“你和全圆佑，及一众配角没错就是我、知勋，还有谁来着？”

“净汉哥、知秀哥，原本胜澈哥要来但临时在电话里说来了个急诊就鸽了我们。”

权顺荣一惊一乍跳下凳子：“啊嘞，竟然是我生日那天。”

“审判长。”李知勋举手，“陪审员请求替换掉这名总爱打岔的审判员。”

权顺荣目瞪口呆，见证了尹净汉抿嘴，皱眉，点头，同意的全过程。不是吧，模拟法庭里还能有让陪审摇身一变成审判，审判被贬流放成陪审的骚操作？

李知勋推开权顺荣站上钢琴凳，清清嗓子，“接下来是故事情节陈述环节，请被告人一号文俊辉二号全圆佑按故事的开端、发展、高潮、结局四个情节顺序，依次以第一人称陈述。”

文俊辉举手，反对，凭什么是我先开始。尹净汉举起手中并不存在的法槌，装模作样地在空气中动动手腕权当敲槌，槌起槌落，反对无效，请被告人按照审判员的要求进行犯案过程陈述。

好吧，故事的开端就是，顺荣的生日，我们不是一群人约在他家玩么。阿姨那晚做的辣鸡爪特别、

“Stop，请被告讲重点，我妈做饭好吃我当然知道。”

“权顺荣，你只是个陪审，轮不到你说话。俊，你继续。”

我是想说，顺荣妈妈做的辣鸡爪特别好吃，辣也放得多，我一不小心就吃撑了。

等到晚上吃蛋糕的时候文俊辉还是特别胀，躲开张牙舞爪、群魔乱舞、到处进行奶油追逐战的众人坐到客厅沙发的角落。这时候全圆佑靠了过来，问他怎么了。胃胀，吃撑了，文俊辉是这么回答的。怎么那么笨，那我帮你揉揉，我经常给我家傻猫揉的，全圆佑是这样建议的。

然后全圆佑就帮文俊辉揉了好长时间的肚子。直到、

“但这和你俩搞出这么大个麻烦有什么关系。本审判长郑重警告你们哈，别告诉我揉肚子就会怀孕，别企图蒙骗我这个21世纪能手绘生殖细胞分化图人体受孕过程图以及受精卵结构示意图的当代医科大学生。”尹净汉义正严辞地再敲敲聪明人才能看见的法槌。

“净汉哥，21世纪和当代语意重复了，而且我也没说揉肚子就能怀孕这种连三岁小孩都骗不倒的鬼话。”说着，文俊辉低下头揉揉自己的肚子。

密切关注文俊辉一举一动的全圆佑大惊失色，“俊你别那么用力，把孩子揉掉了怎么办？”

鉴于全圆佑的弱智发言，法庭决定休庭两分钟。

休庭时分，尹净汉眼疾手快拉过文俊辉，把李知勋房间的门一开，丢下句“本审判长决定要单独审问被告，你们先玩玩游戏去。”咔嚓咔嚓就把门反锁了。

权顺荣趴在门上，试图从门缝传话进去，“让我也听听呗，我保证不打、”鲤鱼王生气会变成暴鲤龙，我肥仓生气会变成老虎，你不知道吗！权顺荣伸出爪子扒拉住按在自己脑袋上的那只手，“全圆佑，你信不信老子、”

全圆佑无语：“嘘，别说话仔细听。”做了一个手指放在自己嘴唇上的动作，反复做了好几遍，没完没了。

李知勋免费看了出搞笑室内情景剧，心满意足地回书房继续自己的守望屁股事业。

-  
其实文俊辉的上述证词只是想阐明奶油大战之后的游戏时间他和全圆佑挨着坐在一起的原因。

因为小荣的生日在周一，弟弟们都在上课，胜澈哥呢忙实习。六个人也不是不热闹，就是、就是说很多游戏玩不了。黑手党人不够，大富翁哥你又嫌太幼稚，对嚯都怪哥你提议真心话大冒险，还说大家要么是大学生，要么是准大学生，可以拿喝酒当惩罚。

尹净汉瞪圆了眼睛，说了句你不要把责任推到我身上，就心安理得地推脱干净。瞅瞅文俊辉垂头丧气的可怜样又于心不忍，赶忙搂过人在怀里哄，手法十分娴熟，全是撸全圆佑家猫总结出来的宝贵经验。

等会儿，文俊辉被全圆佑搞了，还一次性中奖，那是不是要把文俊辉按全圆佑家的猫算了？

尹净汉内心有点复杂。

事实证明，尹净汉哄猫的确有一套，毛茸茸的后脑勺撸吧撸吧，两下，猫就什么都全招了。

无非就是酒后乱性的老套路，无非就是乱完拍屁股走人的老套路。

其实可能要把“乱完”改成“爽完”更合适，但文俊辉选择性把这句OS留在肚子里。

他那天点太背，连续被国王点名，大家都乐得看平时在这种游戏里神隐的运气王倒霉，一个劲地整他。先是被问出现在有喜欢的人，然后又因为拒绝说出喜欢对象名字喝了半瓶啤酒，最后出题要他给坐在右边的人一个脸颊bobo。文俊辉右边坐的是全圆佑，哦是全圆佑，所以又喝了一大杯红酒。啤的红的一起来，本来就对酒精敬谢不敏的他光荣GG。

弱小、无助、但是能吃的文俊辉醒来后发现自己睡在权顺荣家客房，不过这不重要，有时他在权顺荣家玩夜深了甚至还能享受和小仓鼠同床共眠的待遇。

重点在于，当文俊辉醉后醒来，第一次宿醉的感觉从新奇到迷茫我是谁我在哪，再到两股站站、几欲先走、走、能走到哪?

他先是抱着屁股思考了两分钟，再盯着睡在身旁同样赤身裸体手还搭在自己腰上的全圆佑三分钟，选择强忍不适悄悄摸摸爬下床穿好衣服拔腿就溜，逃之夭夭。

之后小半个月，全圆佑发来的所有邀约，文俊辉统统拒绝。窝在家里打游戏，打到天昏地暗、晕头转向、晕完就吐、吃啥啥吐，吐到一向自诩比起全圆佑这个没吃福的，有个金刚胃的他把备考期间养的膘全吐了出去，只能抱着零食箱里存货不多的小梅干续命。热衷放学后守狗血家庭伦理剧的弟弟指着电视屏幕笑他，是不是和剧里傻里傻气的女主角一样怀孕了，他才惊觉，到处翻柜子翻钱夹，最后在书包里翻出身份证，跑楼下药店里登记购买了验孕棒。

操，该死的法律规定，凭什么他这种成年了但还没到国家法定结婚年龄的孩子（？）每次排卵期只能一张身份证买一盒验孕棒。操，文俊辉再掐指一算，三个月一次的排卵期，怎么就那么凑巧碰上了权顺荣的生日。

两条杠，他第一次就中奖了。不过文俊辉坐在马桶上用手机查到验孕棒不一定准的信息，所以就一手策划了趁来李知勋家打游戏的机，蒙骗权顺荣帮忙买第二盒验孕棒的完美计划。

艺术来源于生活而高于生活，车尔尼雪夫基斯还是斯基诚不欺我。尹净汉忍不住想站起来拍手鼓掌。

但高尚的职业道德促使他回归正题。

“那么俊接下来想怎么办？”尹净汉循循善诱。

“打掉它。”文俊辉决定快刀斩乱麻，不打掉难道还留着过国庆么。

“不和圆佑商量吗？”

“哥你怎么也问这个问题。”

“真的不问问吗？”

还用问么，怎么看圆佑都不会想要这个措手不及、出其不意、枝节横生的惊喜，不对，是只有惊没有喜。

尹净汉扶额，“你不当面问他怎么知道他不想要。”

文俊辉惊惶失色：“哥你不知道吗，圆佑高三上学期期末谈了个女朋友？就是小荣他们艺术班的。”

“我——”全圆佑推开门，紧张到喘着气说，“我分手了。”

门不是锁上了吗？文俊辉提出疑问。我的笨蛋弟弟哟，没听见门锁响了两下么，当然是我反锁的时候留了个心眼又把锁拧回去了呗，尹净汉得意洋洋，干脆翘起脚，往后靠在李知勋考完高考专门换的电竞椅背上。

不等文俊辉跳起来去挠尹净汉，全圆佑一个箭步冲上前，半跪在地上抱住文俊辉。脑袋卡进文俊辉的颈窝处，就像他平时从背后抱住文俊辉按住文俊辉的手操作角色跑动一样，鼻息的热度全喷在文俊辉耳尖上。

“我、我、高考前就分手了，我、为什么俊不问问我、是怎么想的，按理来说我也是这个生命的、另一个父亲嗝……但是我都听俊的，俊要还是不要，都由俊做主，只要俊不要生我的气、嗝、不要不理我，不要躲我……嗝、”

文俊辉觉得自己的耳朵一定烧得红红的，以至于听到的全圆佑的声音都是颤抖的。

抖也就算了，全圆佑怎么还打嗝。

全圆佑打嗝一般说明要么他吃了乳制品，要么就是他在哭，但文俊辉认识全圆佑的三年来见到后者的次数寥寥无几，掰着手指算来算去也就一次。也就是和弟弟吵架，一开始被哥哥们强迫着相互道歉，到后来道歉着道歉着就自责地哭了的那一次。

所以全圆佑怎么会哭呢？肯定是在门外偷听的时候喝了知勋摆在餐桌上的牛奶。

文俊辉想退出全圆佑的怀抱，确认人是不是哭了，但全圆佑误认为文俊辉是想再次逃跑，越发抱得紧紧的。

文俊辉放弃挣扎任由全圆佑抱，哪知全圆佑抱着人越说越激动，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在文俊辉脖子上。

原来圆佑真的哭了，原来圆佑那么冷静自持的人也会哭，文俊辉意识到。

为了止住全圆佑的眼泪，他弱弱地开口：“那，要不就生下来？”

全圆佑听到哭得更凶了。

惊呆了还站在门外的权顺荣和赶来看戏的李知勋。

打破这出令人啼笑皆非悲喜剧的人正是在场唯一达到法定结婚年龄的尹净汉，“怪不得学校家长都反对早恋。”

权顺荣举手：“哥，我成年了！”

尹净汉撸起袖子：“让我看看我今年刚买的大金表。今天是7月1日。”

权顺荣：“建党节！”

李知勋一脚踢在仓鼠屁股上：“笨蛋，是全圆佑还没有成年的意思。”

“Bingo。”尹净汉作出小勾勾的手势，表示李知勋答对了，“所以俊呐、圆佑呐，这件事你们不是最应该和家长商量吗？更何况起码也要在父母的陪同下去医院确诊啊。”

“哦对了，不管你们到时候是要留要拿，都可以找我们的胜澈大人nim帮忙预定哦。”尹净汉补充道。

“胜澈哥不是在儿科实习吗，难道还能帮俊孕检呐？”

“你胜澈哥有一张嘴和两条腿，不可以走去隔壁帮忙挂个号么。”

-  
俗话说得好，人在江湖飘，轻功水上漂，呸，迟早要挨刀，挨刀也罢了，先把债还了。全圆佑觉得他在高中三年攒的泪全在那个晚上流干净了。

他没有在父母听到自己搞大文俊辉肚子甩来一巴掌时流泪，也没有在被领着去文俊辉家挺身而出替小孕夫挡下他另一对父母的一巴掌时流泪。而是坐在文俊辉房间里，文俊辉拿鸡蛋帮他揉脸，揉着揉着就听见他未来丈母娘在门外说，孩子的去留问题看检查情况再说时，全圆佑的两行泪就流了下来。

文俊辉平时最见不得小姑娘哭了，高一的时候隔壁班有个女生找他告白，被他婉言拒绝后就站在原地哭出声来，就在教学楼前的花坛那儿，文俊辉急得哄也不是走也不是，从此留下心理阴影。当然他的意思是见不得全圆佑哭，并没有把全圆佑当小姑娘的意思。

只好嘴上哄人说：“孩子他爸怎么哭了，再哭下去小朋友也要嫌弃你了哦。”

然后就再次被全圆佑半跪在地上抱住了，文俊辉愣了两秒，伸手摸摸全圆佑的后脑勺安慰他。

“老弟，你这动作熟练到能开班教人求婚了。”

“如果我没记错，你约我来是来安慰他们的。”

“知勋呐，人家只是想帮他俩活跃下气氛嘛。”

-  
多亏崔胜澈舍弃午饭时间跑到隔壁妇产科帮忙预约，文俊辉赶在全圆佑18岁生日前在市医院确诊了——怀孕三周半。

医生拿到血检报告后调出文俊辉年前做体检的腹腔B超，指着在这间房间里除了他自己没人能看懂的B超照片说，由于文俊辉腔体严重倾屈，不易受孕也不易分娩，建议俩小孩别拿掉胎儿，生产的时候选择剖腹产就行。

反正小情侣再等四年就能去登记结婚，这个打掉下一个要再等几年没人能保证，医生是这么说的。

如果不是崔胜澈帮忙打点的，文俊辉都怀疑眼前这个医生胸前挂的牌子上写的主治医生是不是因为老眼昏花受人可怜才被评为主治医生的。

主治医生先生洋洋洒洒大手一挥，开了个B超的单子，体检做的那张重点在肝胰脾肾只能看见腔体的上半段，为了确诊再去具体看看吧。

全圆佑站在检查床旁边，拿比孕夫本人还紧张的架势盯着B超师给文俊辉尚且还平坦看不出任何东西的腹部上涂凝胶。文俊辉受不了了，以去交费的由头把全圆佑赶出B超检查室，等他到了大厅一拍脑袋才反应过来，没交费怎么可能做得了项目，都已经在做项目了就肯定已经交过费。又往检查室折返，在检查室门口被姗姗来迟的尹净汉李知勋权顺荣三人拦住。

打头阵的尹净汉先发制人：“上次忘了问，那天晚上圆佑也喝醉了吗？”

全圆佑一脸谨慎地点点头：“嗯，我会负责的。”

看着尹净汉一副若有所思的样子，权顺荣生怕哥哥提前患上老年痴呆急忙跳出来帮忙，“净汉哥你忘了吗？那晚圆佑打牌输了喝的那两杯，一杯是你给的，一杯是知秀哥给的啊。”

尹净汉强撑起微笑，特别商业的那种，放了全圆佑进去。

权顺荣戳戳身旁忙看手机的李知勋：“我怎么有净汉哥要吃了我的感觉。”

李知勋挥开仓鼠爪子：“你想错了，他只是在为低智动物没救了感到内心复杂。”

尹净汉摇摇头：“你们都想错了，我只是为我亲爱的弟弟们自以为能骗倒我、”

“感到内心复杂罢了。”

tbc

*艺术源于生活这句话是车尔尼雪夫斯基说的。  
*吃乳制品打嗝不一定就是乳糖不耐受，我胃炎严重的时候喝牛奶也会打嗝  
*抛去MPREG设定，现实生活中女性怀孕大概10天后就能检测出来了。但由于早期胎盘分泌的HCG激素比较少，所以试纸检测出的怀孕结果并不是100%准确，所以最科学的早孕检测方式，是18天之后，去医院进行抽血检测（权当科普吧：）


	3. 下

//  
未成年缺乏责任感和伦理道德观念的约束，容易发生性行为，是社会学校家长反对早恋的一大原因。未来伟大人道主义医生但现在还是每天坐地铁去医院报到的儿科实习医生尹净汉翻着手机百科说。他还继续补充，上床不戴套，两个大傻逼。

在表达清楚自己对没有任何安全措施性行为的鄙夷后，他继续说，小情侣吵完架还需要别人帮忙和好，这也是社会学校家长统统反对早恋的又一大原因。

文俊辉凑过来，指着他的手机屏幕，“净汉哥，上面没有后面这条！”

无辜的额头成功获得一颗暴栗的奖励，“尹氏百科说的，不行吗？”

-  
如果问尹净汉对即将拥有爱情结晶的两个弟弟有什么要叮嘱的，他绝对会摇摇头，恨铁不成钢：“哔哔——，有什么矛盾床上打一架不就完了吗？躲来我家作甚。”为了照顾他还没出生的大侄子或者大侄女，他还贴心地骂人脏话自动消音。

“上次产检，医生说了，我早期反应太大不能、不能，嗯你懂的。”文俊辉坐在尹净汉家沙发上啃红薯，因为五个月的小肚子刚显怀像个微微凸起的小山丘，不能像以往一样抱住双膝，只好抱了个抱枕，毛茸茸的小狗样式。

如果是李知勋在这里，一定满脸脏话，表达自己的不满之意，不用像我这样说脏话前还要考虑会不会教坏小孩子，尹净汉沉重地叹了口气，鲁迅先生诚不欺我，学医救不了中国人，最起码救不了文俊辉这颗找不到重点的小脑袋，我的重点是床上打一架吗？重点是躲来我家做什么，做什么！放过我只有三十二平的温馨小窝好么。

幸亏文俊辉的及时解救，不然世界上就要多出一个被尹净汉万般蹂躏揪掉毛的猫猫抱枕了。

实在想不通，两情相悦，双方家长认证同意，考到同一所大学，在学校旁有套房，马上还要有个孩子的小情侣有啥好吵架的，尹净汉抓破脑袋也没想出两天前文俊辉从天而降出现在他公寓门前的理由。

那天下了点小雨，小孩没带伞，外套是潮的，头发也是潮的，一绺一绺贴在额头上，好不狼狈。还低着头扯他的衣角，问能在他家借住几天么。

头晕、乏力、恶心呕吐、食欲不振都是正常的妊娠反应，但文俊辉的反应太强烈了，听说前几个月不胖反瘦，五个月才显怀，肚皮上小小的一球。听说也只是听说，尹净汉忙着实习，最多和文俊辉打两个视频。不过他想全圆佑是个会照顾人的人，看权顺荣朋友圈发的内容，小两口甜甜蜜蜜上学放学都腻在一起。应该会慢慢好起来。哪知等他见到文俊辉真人，两颊微陷，四肢枯瘦。

尹净汉想打电话给全圆佑臭骂一顿，被文俊辉按住，“哥，他有很好的照顾我，是我自己的问题。”一副欲哭未哭的可怜样。

尹净汉叹气。

尹净汉有愁说不出。

居里夫人说，不论对任何困难都决不屈服。

文俊辉大叫：“逃避虽可耻但有用，这部剧超好看。”

那这句，不经巨大的困难，不会有伟大的事业。伏尔泰说的。

文俊辉摇摇头：“生孩子不叫伟大的事业。”

作为一名崇高的儿科实习医生，尹净汉忍住想和文俊辉理论一番养育小孩难道不是伟大事业的怒气，继续扒拉手机屏幕。

永远不要把你今天可以做的事留到明天做。延宕是偷光阴的贼。抓住他吧！你昨天不是才看了《双城记》么，怎么不把这种句子看进心里！尹净汉手指点在屏幕上“——啪啪”地响，一幅要把电子屏幕戳烂才罢休的架势。

文俊辉哀嚎：“哥，放弃你的名人名言吧。这些话不如留给你自己吧。”听这话，是有长期住下的打算了。

尹净汉讪讪地收回手机，摸了摸鼻子。文俊辉这是在嫌他唠叨么？他也不想的，当初全圆佑能叽里呱啦连说一大串名人名言，那是因为人家刚考完高考。而他呢，一大五忙实习的老学长，还是学理的，为了劝文俊辉回家，多不容易。

他不会做饭，文俊辉不能做饭，两人每天就得点外卖。他又费力又费钱还费心养着这位白送上门的大爷，还有大爷肚子里的娃，都说孩子是父母上辈子的债，尹净汉觉得他这辈子不用要孩子了，弟弟和弟弟肚里的小祖宗就是他今生不知道从哪欠来的最大的债。

光吃荤，腻的慌，要来素，荤素搭配才营养均衡。小孕夫要补钙，不喝牛奶就要吃钙片。既然已经吃钙片了，叶酸、鱼肝油也不能落下。文俊辉跑路得匆忙，什么也没带，不仅吃尹净汉的，还穿尹净汉的。这些都没什么的，最主要文俊辉什么也吃不进去，吃进去也容易吐出来。只能再点外卖要份糖水，拿各种各样的理由哄着喝一点点。

尹净汉表示，祖宗吃饭全靠哄，全圆佑啊真厉害，能够伺候五个月，实名为他点个赞。

所以，尹净汉做不到，只能威胁“你再吃不下饭，我就打电话给全圆佑叫他来领人了。”

文俊辉吓一大跳，手里的烤红薯也不吃了，“哥，别，我会认真吃饭吧。”还要拉个垫背的，他摸摸肚皮言带点哀求的语气，说：“咪咪，别闹我了，不然爸爸就要被你大伯赶出家门了。”

果不其然，苦肉计立马奏效，尹净汉先问了一句咪咪是谁，文俊辉笑眯眯地说是宝宝，即使不认同这土到掉渣的名字尹净汉也点点头，接着反驳要叫舅舅别乱辈分，马不停蹄地点开外卖软件，芋圆、双皮奶、绿豆汤，文俊辉凑过去，“再来个豆面汤圆呗。”

行，父爱泛滥的尹净汉很好说话，提出什么要求都答应，一股脑也不管吃不吃得下，全点了。付完帐才察觉哪里不太对劲，“俊呐，你和圆佑到底怎么了，说出来哥也好帮你支支招。”

大意了，文俊辉当初不应该投奔尹净汉的。尹净汉有一点好，惨兮兮的就会心软，但尹净汉也有一点不好，热心程度堪比社区居委会大妈，仅次崔胜澈。一句话黑两个人，可把文俊辉厉害到双手叉腰了。

要文俊辉说，兄弟如手足，男人如衣服。世上只有小荣好，啥都不问的人哪里找。可惜权顺荣平时住校，周末回家，实在没有能收留他的地方。这话可以在心里想想，不能说出口，不然尹净汉醋意大发，把他扫地出门就惨了。

文俊辉心里委屈：我都出来两天了，全圆佑怎么还不电话给我！

小白菜～地里黄～没人疼～没人爱～

“打住别唱了，别岔开话题别卖惨，问你问题严肃点，还是那句老话，坦白从宽抗拒从严。”尹净汉发誓事不过三，一而再再而三，绝不能再让文俊辉再轻而易举地逃避话题。

-  
“哥，马林诺夫斯基说，自亚当和夏娃以来，性冲动就一直是绝大多数烦恼的根源。”

“我不是学社会学的，别问我你专业上的问题，不懂不了解不想知道。”

……

“你到底想说什么？”

“我和圆佑没有任何感情基础，因为一次性冲动就组建家庭，值得吗？”

尹净汉听完吓掉下巴。

“虽然我并不认为有爱才能有性，但没有爱就组建一个家庭是不是太草率了？孩子生下来就要对他负责，但我和圆佑这种情况，让孩子在没有爱的家庭里成长太不负责了。”文俊辉继续说。

“孩子都六个月大了竟然、”

“我知道，现在谈这个晚了，但是我就是忍不住会想这些。”

“我的意思是说，孩子都六个月大了，你竟然还不知道——全圆佑喜欢你！”

“生，我是肯定会、什么？谁喜欢我？圆、圆佑？喜欢谁？”

看文俊辉一脸不可思议的样子，尹净汉彻底绝望。

终是尹净汉给全圆佑打了电话，叫他速来领人，皇帝家也缺口粮，养不起猫了。文俊辉扭扭捏捏在门口，欲言又止地望望尹净汉，又再望望全圆佑。

他觉得哥哥怎么也不会骗他，但又觉得全圆佑怎么看也不像喜欢他的样子。周末回全妈妈全爸爸家就不让他抱猫，不准独自出门，不准偷吃辣的东西，他离家出走就是因为吃不下东西全圆佑发了好大一通脾气，而全圆佑就连他离家出走的两天里也没有打过一个电话。连用三个就，怎么看全圆佑就是不像喜欢他的样子。

全圆佑就是这个世界上最坏的大坏蛋。

文俊辉拉住尹净汉的手，我才不要和大坏蛋回家。可是圆佑冷着一张脸好吓人，他果然不喜欢我，文俊辉瑟瑟发抖。

谁再掺合到这对笨蛋夫夫里去，谁就是这个世界上最笨的大笨蛋。陪同全圆佑来接人的李知勋想。他没有尹净汉的耐心，实在忍不住拉过文俊辉的手，再拉过全圆佑的手，强行让俩人手握手，“我替你们说了，全圆佑喜欢文俊辉，文俊辉也喜欢全圆佑，还有什么问题吗？你俩别闹脾气了。”

一时，楼道里静悄悄的，尹净汉在犹豫要不要关上门不理他们，一劳永逸。

“——啪啪啪”不知是哪个大胆刁民破坏朕稳固江山的计划，尹净汉不耐，看见因为社团活动迟来刚刚出电梯门的权顺荣在鼓掌。没眼色不算，还边鼓掌边说知勋真棒，完全忽略了两个站在一旁本该是话题中心的朋友快变身成人形大苹果。

瞧瞧，小脸红成这样，郎有情妾、呸，另一个郎有意。山无陵天地合，你是风儿我是沙。

就剩夫夫双双把家还，客官们慢走不送。尹净汉顺利完成皇帝到店小二的华丽变身，一把将知勋和傻仓鼠拉进家门后立马关上门，深藏功与名。别问为什么他只肯称呼权顺荣为傻仓鼠，低智动物要取什么名字。

-  
悄悄话说得太沙哑，气氛不会尴尬～

全圆佑小声提醒文俊辉，唱错啦，不是不会是就会。

“什么？什么不是不会？”文俊辉说。

歌词啊歌词，全圆佑扶额，算了跳过这个话题。“爸妈说今晚吃火锅，我问了医生，允许你吃一点辣的，一点点。”奇怪，能吃辣的文俊辉怎么还不高兴。他感觉文俊辉想放开手，难得反射弧上线，紧紧握住小孕夫的手。又觉得握手不太够，手指一根根分开，再握住，变成十指相扣，然后搂住人。成年后文俊辉又长高几公分，和全圆佑完全等高，这就意味着他不能再像以往一样轻轻松松把人圈在怀里。两个人都挺擅长skinship，搂搂抱抱什么的很顺手很自然，但这次文俊辉似乎不太自在。

文俊辉不是似乎不太自在，是真的很不自在。这算什么啊，为了让他们俩和好，不仅是尹净汉，连李知勋也出来骗人了。倒不是文俊辉过于谨慎小心，尹净汉劣迹斑斑的前迹，李知勋直进直出的性格，放谁身上也不敢轻易相信。

再者最不能相信的就是全圆佑。文俊辉可以自信地说没有人会不喜欢他，他掰着手指头数，他脾气好，长得帅，个也高，成绩也不错，和同学关系融洽，初中也收到几个女生的告白。但就是不能轻易相信全圆佑会喜欢他，不是朋友之间的那种喜欢。

和他发生意外之前，全圆佑才和前女友分手不久，如果没记错是初恋吧。全圆佑高中三年以学习为重拒绝了多少人，竟然在高三，压力最重功课最多读书十二载最重要的高三，答应了那个女生。吃完午饭晚饭会和那个女生一起在校园里闲逛，看早开的玉兰看被回暖骗了的樱花看只有动员大会才开的小喷泉，一起在教室在自习室在小书店改试卷错题。

明明放以前那是他才有的待遇，而且是小荣知勋都一起。

“笨蛋。”全圆佑伸出食指点点文俊辉的额头。文俊辉下意识张嘴去咬。

“笨蛋。”全圆佑说，“笨死了。”

一看就是孕检没好好听医生讲什么。养猫最容易被传染弓形虫，而且前段时间不是有点花粉过敏么，猫猫的毛发也容易过敏；什么都只吃一点点，大早上低血糖，让我怎么放心你自己一个人出去买东西，晕倒了怎么办；辣的刺激胃，也容易血压升高。上星期陪你去产检，医生说你一脸忧心忡忡的有点焦虑，可能是你妊娠反应大的原因。“所以，你在担心什么？俊，你在害怕什么？”碍于文俊辉肚子里的小孩子，全圆佑轻轻抱住文俊辉。

怀里的人不说话，头靠在他的肩上，他知道他肯定哭了。文俊辉很少哭，哭也从来不会发出声音，只是沉默地掉眼泪。但全圆佑很肯定文俊辉哭了，他知道的，文俊辉哭了。

“我害怕。”

害怕你只是因为孩子才和我在一起，害怕你和我还没有准备好做一个好爸爸，害怕你以后会后悔让我生下这个孩子。文俊辉不明白，到底是孕激素在作祟，还是自己的不安感在作祟。

他亟需全圆佑的怀抱，亟需全圆佑的安慰，亟需爱人的回应。

两人沉默了半响，文俊辉感觉自己快要窒息而亡，如同溺水之人无法自救，全圆佑是唯一能抓住的稻草，但他没有力气挥动双臂，只能乞求在他沉入水底前他能抓住他的手。哪怕只是骗他，获得短暂的安全感也好。

但全圆佑说。

“我，其实也害怕。”然后拍拍他的背，“我也在害怕，我能否做个好丈夫、好爸爸。”

“你什么也吃不下，吃下去也会吐出来，五个月快过了才显怀。晚上睡觉总是做噩梦，脚抽筋不算小腿却是肿的。前面有次逛超市，走着走着我才转头你就差点晕过去。”

“医生说你思虑太重。上周末你在洗内裤，上面有血，我都看见了，即使医生说没事，也吓得我晚上睡觉都梦见你血淋淋的，和我说圆佑孩子没了。我那么担心你，为什么你自己居然一点也不担心，最应该担心的不应该是你么，即使桌脚都包了护角，也不能光着脚在家里蹦蹦跳跳，撞到了怎么办。每次看你难受，我束手无策，我就会痛骂自己真没用。”

“甚至有时候会自私地想，不要小孩了，我希望俊能健健康康快快乐乐的。”

“明明怕得要死，却什么也不敢说。害怕俊会嫌我年纪小不可靠。”

“我就是个笨蛋。”最后带有一点点哭腔，“可是笨蛋会努力，努力去学做一个好丈夫、好爸爸，笨鸟先飞嘛，我扑棱扑棱总会到终点的吧。”

“俊呐，也试着信任我一回，你在想什么，在担心什么，在害怕什么，让我帮你分担。”

“相信我，好不好？”

文俊辉紧紧回抱住全圆佑，也不管他看不看得到，使劲地点点头。

END.

看样子，计划成功，圆佑是知道俊喜欢他了，但俊相信圆佑喜欢他了吗？话说你们怎么知道圆佑喜欢俊的？蹲在门缝最下面的权顺荣问。他一直都在门缝最前线收听第一手进展，多么可贵的八卦精神，呸，多么可贵的友情。

“俊那孩子，虽然天马行空，但也不至于笨到听不出来。不过全圆佑这扮猪吃老虎的货，我越想越觉得便宜他了。”尹净汉有点咬牙切齿，吓权顺荣一跳，悄悄问李知勋怎么了。两个人不是不知道彼此喜欢彼此么，让他们互通心意不就是此次计划的目的么，怎么净汉哥说全圆佑在扮猪吃老虎。

哪知李知勋瞥他一眼，“还不都怪你，你个笨蛋，全圆佑前女友当时问你全圆佑叫什么，你倒好告诉她是文俊辉。那女生偏偏又在文俊辉去小超市买水的时候告白，一开口就是文俊辉同学我喜欢你，再看到文俊辉快走回来了，全圆佑脑子一抽就答应和对方交往。文俊辉听到一脸死人样，全圆佑还能没猜到文俊辉喜欢他？”面对李知勋的rap输出风暴，权顺荣瑟瑟发抖，我只是只什么也不知道的小仓鼠。

“诶。”尹净汉叹了口气，“我知道的过程就没有那么复杂，酒精影响Ｘ行为，都能怀上了肯定就没有喝醉，他俩也就能互相骗骗。郎有情妾有意，就是傻逼瞎操心。”至于傻逼是谁，谁对号入座就是谁。

散了散了，再为这两个笨蛋操心，尹净汉就是世界上最傻逼的大傻逼。

早就应该知道。

小爸爸什么的最不靠谱了。

END.

*歌词出自许嵩的《坏男孩》


End file.
